


Contrapposto

by traurigerdbeere (diedominas1981)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing, Felching, M/M, No Dialogue, Sandwich, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Femdom, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, laurence loves bara tiddies <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedominas1981/pseuds/traurigerdbeere
Summary: There was a level of stoicism to their movements. Neither figure mewled or squealed like Laurence would, only a graceful grunt every so often. Laurence sat on his knees, peeking through the keyhole of Ludwig’s chamber. His stomach boiled with guilt and high jealousy, knowing he should leave his lover be but at the same time itching for his attention.
Relationships: Laurence/Gratia, Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne), Ludwig/Gratia, Ludwig/Laurence/Gratia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Contrapposto

**Author's Note:**

> Wow um heres a rarepair. A couple of them actually .. There is a severe lack of content of any form about Gratia and i just love her so much every night i wish 2 nap on her big muscle tiddies <3 and so does Ludwig. Mostly from the perspective of Laurence creeping on them because he's weird and gets fussy when the attention is not on him.

There was a level of stoicism to their movements. Neither figure mewled or squealed like Laurence would, only a graceful grunt every so often. Laurence sat on his knees, peeking through the keyhole of Ludwig’s chamber. His stomach boiled with guilt and high jealousy, knowing he should leave his lover be but at the same time itching for his attention. 

Gratia had Ludwig on his side, one thick leg held up by her massive hand. She rubbed her thumb affectionately against his thigh as she fucked gently into Ludwig with a decorative phallus fastened to her hips. His cock was flushed and rock hard against his stomach. Gratia was smattered all over in mesmerizing freckles, giving her skin a pink & honeyed look compared to Ludwigs smooth, pale flesh. Their posture was so fixed it was hypnotic- not unexpected for two figures who gleamed with muscles like renaissance statues. Laurence had only spoken with miss Gratia formally, biting his lip at such a forbidden sight. His attraction to women was pale but still present- rising to bloom at the sight of any woman who towered over him as Gratia did. He was thankful for his vicars mask in formal meetings- as cumbersome and decorative as it was, the silver blindfold plates conveniently covered his deep blush when speaking to such a big woman. 

He wished to be in Ludwig's place for a moment- he felt adulterous for ignoring him in this moment but couldn’t help shivering at the thought of being pushed up against Gratia's wide hips, taking her cock, feeling her incredible strength pounding him into the mattress. Perhaps Ludwig would be there after all, there for Laurence to cling to and sob out cute and submissive into his large pectorals.

Perhaps even, and now Laurence’s fantasy was dipping into the absurd, but perhaps Laurence could even find himself sandwiched between the two- Ludwig fucking his ass as Laurence pleasured Gratia. Laurence’s cock twitched at the thought, the sight of himself buried in Gratia’s big fanny, feeling so delicate and small supporting her huge thighs with his skinny arms. With his free hand he would rub her swollen clit between his slender fingers. In reality, Laurence slipped his hands up his nightshirt, palming at his hardening cock.

He would be at the complete mercy of his lovers, the force of his thrusts into Gratia coming from Ludwig pounding his ass from behind. And then, Ludwig would lean down to kiss Gratia, leaving Laurence helplessly crushed between their chiseled, sweaty bodies. Laurence would bury his face between Gratia’s big tits, breathe in the core of her hunter scent, a strange musk which Laurence has come to love. 

Ludwig would bite into Laurence’s shoulder as he seeded his sore ass, reminding him who he truly belonged to. Gratia would sneak hands between their union and grab hold of Laurence’s soft ass, throttling him forward, using him as nothing but a cock toy to fuck herself with, and Laurence would embrace it. He would cum inside her with a loud sob and then be forced to clean up his mess, Gratia’s iron grip forcing his delicate head into her hot cunt as he felched her hungrily, swallowed up by the warmth of her big thighs. He would look up innocently into her eyes, worshipping her incredible, godlike body. 

Laurence bit down hard on his lip as he came into his hand, his head knocking gracelessly against their door. He froze ice cold, terrified to peek through the keyhole in fear of being discovered. Yet again, the idea of being caught, the two of them towering over his helpless form, being grabbed by his hair and brutally punished for his perversion didn’t sound too bad. He shook the absurd thought from his cum-addled mind and checked through the hole, sighing at the sight of their undisturbed union. Ludwig had long since come by now and they lay on top of one another, Gratias leg hooked around Ludwig’s waist. Ludwig was sucking gently at Gratia’s nipple, her face curled in a pleasured haze. 

Laurence’s heart still pounded for attention but he settled himself, quietly rising from his spot on the floor. He spent the rest of the night dreaming of the two of them, desperately humping the pillow he clutched in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So ummmmmmmmmmmmm, thanks so much for all the love & support these last few days ^_^ i am not very active on this site and its gr8 to hear that people like my wack ass writing. However, its probably time 4 me to take a break. This is kind of my entire work ethic, where I get extremely inspired and then immediately burnt out all in a matter of like. 2 weeks. So i’ll probably be back posting more heinous micolash blasphemy and/or gratuitous laurence torture in a bit. I’ll definitely still be here creepin on everyone elses amazing works.


End file.
